1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color plasma display panel and more particularly to a color plasma display panel which makes use of a multiple substrate aimed to raise the density of picture elements and to obtain a high resolution by arranging three cathodes annularly with a common anode as its center using a multiple layer substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to the prior color plasma display panel, it uses a different fluorescent substance for each picture element of several unicolor display panels which are different in discharge space and then uses it as one picture element. Consequently, the resolution of such a color plasma display panel can not help but be lower than that of such unicolor plasma display panel because several picture elements are colorized as one picture element as shown in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B)
In order to drive such prior picture elements, electrodes must be arranged diagonally or perpendicularly, as shown in FIGS. 2(A) and 2(B) When color picture elements of R.sub.1, G.sub.1, B.sub.1 are driven using a diagonal arrangement, the case of the R.sub.1 picture element being driven, a voltage must be impressed on the X.sub.1 electrode and Y.sub.1 electrode, and with case of G.sub.1 being driven, a voltage must be impressed on the X.sub.1 and Y.sub.2 electrodes, and for B.sub.1 on the X.sub.2 and Y.sub.1 electrodes.
Such an electrode arrangement requires that X.sub.1, X.sub.2 electrodes and Y.sub.1 Y.sub.2 electrodes be combined in a complicated manner to drive color picture elements of R.sub.1, G.sub.1, B.sub.1. However, in the case wherein the exciting energy of R, G, B fluorescent substances are different, it is impossible to arrange those electrodes in such a way. The reason for this is that a particular voltage can not be impressed to a particular fluorescent substance because both the X electrode and Y electrode contain R, G, B picture elements.
In the diagonal arrangement of electrodes as shown in FIG. 2(B) at least the Y electrode out of X and Y electrodes has the R, G, B fluorescent substances arranged on Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, Y.sub.3 electrodes in a regular order and so a differential voltage can be applied. Specifically, the voltage required to excite R, G, B fluorescent substances can be applied differently to Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, Y.sub.3 electrodes. In such an electrode arrangement method, however, there is a disadvantage in that the three colors of R, G, B are not mixed effectively as compared with the method shown in FIG. 2(B) because picture elements of R, G, B are arranged in a single file.